A safe place
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: "I'm afraid Tony." This was the first time she voiced her true emotions towards him. The first time she admitted to not be the all time strong person." - a tag to Double Blind. All Tiva and Hurt/Comfort.


**This was supposed to be a short one-shot/tag to Double Blind but it quickly got out of hand and three pages later I'm finally done, even though it's 5 am by now. It's a little sad with a little more comfort and slightly OOC, just saying. I have only slightly corrected it and I'm sorry if this isn't my best work. This is kind of a release of my thoughts after the last episodes.  
And now enjoy reading and please review since it took me the whole night to write this!**

* * *

„_I'm afraid Tony." This was the first time she voiced her true emotions towards him. The first time she admitted to not be the all time strong person._

She had called him late that night, but he didn't mind at all since he couldn't sleep as well. Today's events were weighing heavily on him that's why he found himself sitting on his couch after pouring in a drink for himself. He was thoughtful and even though he would never admit it to anyone he was afraid as well, because neither of his team knew what was going to happen next. And because it affected Ziva so much.

When his phone rang he already sensed who it was. Only Ziva would call him at this time.  
He quickly answered the call and what he heard now deeply unsettled him. She sounded distraught and wasn't able to form clear sentences, Tony could tell she had cried before.  
"Hey Ziva, what is going on? What happened?" He was worried and even though he could guess where these emotions came from he had to hear it from her.  
"I'm afraid Tony." She managed to bring out while she still tried to catch her breath. "I…I shouldn't have…" Her thoughts were upside down and she couldn't finish her sentence. The next thing she brought out in an almost pleading tone was "Can you come over Tony? I…I don't want to be alone."  
Tony didn't have to think twice about his answer, because Ziva rarely asked for help.  
"I'm on my way Ziva, ok? Do you think you can wait or should I stay on the phone?"  
She heard the worry in his voice and couldn't help but smile slightly at how much he cared for her.  
"I'm going to be fine. Just come quick."  
With these words they hung up and Tony grabbed his coat and keys to make his way to her apartment as soon as possible.

He didn't care too much about the several red lights he crossed during his drive and when he had parked his car in front of her apartment he quickly locked up his car door and rushed upstairs, taking two steps at a time.  
After the gentle knocks at her door Tony heard her light steps on the floor and when she opened it he was greeted by a heartbreaking sight.  
Ziva's braid was loosened and several strands were sticking to her cheeks from all the tears that had been shed to this point. Her eyes clearly told him how troubled she really was.  
"Tony" was all she said before he pulled her into a close hug and that was the point where Ziva let go of her feelings. He heard tiny sobs escaping her lips and her whole body was trembling.  
Yes, it definitely broke his heart seeing her like this.

He carefully closed the door behind them and led her towards the couch to sit down beside her, not letting go of her.  
Tony knew she had to calm down first and that she would talk to him when she was ready. All he could do right now was to hold her and make her feel safe in his arms. He gently tucked the lose strands of hair behind her hair and continued to wipe away the tears from her cheek.  
Ziva was thankful that Tony came over and cared for her like he did. She took a deep breath and started talking about all the things that were on her mind right now.  
"Tony", Ziva looked into his eyes to draw his attention. "I shouldn't have involved you. I'm so sorry. It just isn't right. Because of me you might all lose your jobs. This shouldn't have happened. It's all my fault."  
He stopped her in her tracks, knowing that what she said wasn't right.  
"It is not Ziva. Don't say that. Do you really think you could've stopped me from helping you? I mean, I was the one to find you."  
She was now looking down, unable to face him right now. Tony slightly lifted her face so he could look into her eyes, because he wanted Ziva to see how serious he was about his following statement.  
"I always have your back Ziva. And so does the team. Never forget that."  
And in this moment Ziva knew that it was true. She reached for Tony's hand and as he noticed what her intention was he gently intertwined their fingers. It was a sign of silent support and neither of them had to say anything about it.  
"I know Tony. It's just…I'm still afraid. I thought I would finally find my peace after Ilan's death but I was wrong. And now the whole team is endangered. This is just so wrong." She repeated.  
He understood her. The same thoughts were racing through his mind as well.  
"We will get through this, trust me. We always do." And with this sentence he meant so much more than simply the troubles their team was in. This also applied to their personal situation. They always managed to come together again, no matter how rough their lives would be.  
She simply nodded as a reply and they spent some time in comfortable silence, their fingers still intertwined and neither of them interrupting their eye contact.

After some time they both realized how late it was by now and Tony could see how tired and exhausted she really was.  
"You should get some sleep." He said, and it wasn't much of a question but an order. A sign that he cared for her wellbeing.  
All of a sudden Ziva looked at him hesitant, not sure if she should say what was on her mind.  
"Tony…"  
From the look she gave him he could almost tell what she was about to say.  
"Should I stay overnight? I can sleep on your couch. I won't leave you alone, don't worry."  
And in this moment a small smile appeared on her lips. He knew her so well.  
"That would be great. But would it be ok if," she stopped for a brief moment, because what she was about to ask was difficult for her. "You could sleep beside me? I don't sleep very well lately and I would like to have someone next to me."

For a second Tony wondered if Ziva was being serious, but looking at her told him she was.  
"Of course my little ninja, if that's what you need. Like I said, I won't leave you. You can't get rid of me so easily." He smirked a little because he knew how much she loved that and her reaction was another smile. He was glad he was still able to cheer her up, even though her mood was only slightly better.  
When Ziva had turned off the lights in the apartment they both made their way over to her bedroom.  
She quickly changed into a pair of pants and a top and he got out of his jeans to sleep in his boxers and a shirt since he didn't have anything else to sleep in.  
Ziva laid down on the right side of the bed, laying on her bed and watching Tony as he went over to the left side and slide under the blanket as well.  
She was glad that he was here right now, it calmed her down.  
As soon as they both settled down Ziva turned off the lamp on her bedside table and turned around to face Tony again.  
They didn't need to say much, because their eyes would always communicate.  
She was really tired by now and Tony could clearly see it.  
"Sleep Ziva. You need to rest. It's been a long day." And he was right about it.  
"Yes. Good night Tony." She mumbled and before he could see it coming she turned her back towards him and closed the gap between them to snuggle up against him.  
She didn't say a word, but he knew that it was what they both needed right now.  
He simply wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close.  
It brought peace to her and she could finally fall asleep. Not long after her the sleep overtook Tony as well.

His night was interrupted when he heard someone crying. Tony needed a moment to realize where he was and when he looked down at Ziva it felt like his heart was breaking anew. Her tiny frame was trembling again from the nightmare she must had.  
He knew that waking her could be a mistake, but he couldn't stand seeing her in this state.  
"Hey, Zi. Wake up. It's just a bad dream. I'm here." He whispered while caressing her arm.  
Ziva winced at his voice and turned around to stare at him. After a few seconds she realized where she was and why Tony was laying next to her.  
She immediately calmed down even though her heart was still beating heavily from the nightmare she just had.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
And this time she didn't say she was fine, because obviously she wasn't.  
"I just dreamed that…you were gone. You just…" she didn't finish her sentence because just at the thought a few tears escaped her eyes again. It hurt Tony that he caused her that much pain.  
"Oh hey, Zi. It's ok, I won't ever leave you, ok? I'm right here." He reassured her.  
It wasn't easy for them. Especially for Tony, because Ziva didn't deny her fears and feelings this time. And he would do anything to convince her that he was being honest with her.  
Tony slowly bent down to kiss away the tears and pulled her into a tight hug once more.  
"Are you ok now? Do you think you can sleep a little more?"  
It was only 4 am and they both hat 2 more hours until they had to get up for work again.  
"Yes, I think so." She replied. "Thank you Tony."  
"It's ok Ziva. Relax a little; I will try to protect you from further nightmares."  
Their fingers intertwined once more and Ziva found safety in his embrace once more.  
They soon drifted off again and this time Ziva wasn't plagued by nightmares.  
Because Tony protected her and for this moment that's all she needed and all she could ask for.


End file.
